Sail the Salt Sea
by Bluehaven4220
Summary: Singfic. Jack Aubrey reflects on the many aspects of a Captain's life at sea. Please review... they make me happy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Master and Commander, or any character pertaining to said books/ movie. I'm only playing with them, and promise to return them in minty fresh condition. The song used is Great Big Sea's 'Wave Over Wave', and it belongs to them... not me. Jane and Sean, however, are mine, please ask before using for your own devices.**

**A/N:****This popped into my head after reading the lyrics to the song 'Wave Over Wave' by Great Big Sea. I thought Jack would be a good person to use for the sailor being referred to.**

* * *

Oh me name's Able Rogers, a share man am I  
On a three masted schooner from Twillingate Isle  
I've been the world over north, south, east, and west  
But the middle of nowhere wheres' I likes it best

Jack Aubrey had always wanted a life on the water. There had nothing to stop him once he had been drafted into His Majesty's Royal Navy. He had slowly worked himself up to the rank of Captain by the time he was 28 years of age. Now, as captain of the _HMS Surprise, _he'd always thought himself a fair man, both in battle and as captain. If one member of his crew was displeased with a certain aspect of the ship's runnings, fine, they were to tell him about it. If several were displeased, they could ask for him as a mediator to whatever conflict had arisen.

He'd always enjoyed the feeling of being out in the middle of nowhere, searching for the one thing that could please him. It wasn't money, gold, riches… none of that… it was the simple thought of keeping a tight ship and a respectable name for the _HMS Surprise._

Where it's wave over wave, sea over bow  
I'm as happy a man as the sea will allow  
there's no other life for a sailor like me  
and to sail the salt sea boys, sail the sea  
there's no other life but to sail the salt sea

Aubrey had always known sailing the sea would bring him a life he could never have imagined. Sailing gave him a sense of belonging, but he did not sail to belong, he sailed to protect his country. If he had gone back to England and taken on a different post, say, as a chimney sweep for the Royals, he'd be bored to tears.

Well I leave my wife lonely ten months of the year  
For she built me a home and raised my children there  
She never come out to bid farewell to me  
Or ken why a sailor must sail the salt sea

His darling wife, Sophie, never did question why he sailed. She stayed ashore with their children Jane, who was all of 3 years, and Sean, newly borne not 3 days before he had set sail once again. She had not once gone to the docks to see him off, for she cried floods of tears each time he said goodbye. Jane, the adorable little goldilocks that she was, wrapped herself around his leg. "Daddy, no go," she had begged him. He had explained to her, as simply as he could, that he loved her and Sean and their mummy very much, but this was his job, and he had to do it to make sure they could live well.

The work it is hard and the hours are long  
But my spirit is willing, my back it is strong  
And when the works over the whisky will pour  
We'll dance with the girls upon some foreign shore

Sure, they danced, but rarely with the girls on any foreign shore they came across. Many captains kept concubines, but not Captain 'Lucky Jack' Aubrey. He thought it exploitive of women, and an insult to His Majesty the King. If any of his crew wished to satisfy their needs, when they docked for a day or so they were permitted to seek out one woman for the night and that was that. They were not to be brought aboard the _Surprise_, and the incidents were not to be spoken of once they parted. Aubrey himself did not partake, as he had a wife and children, and he was a man of honour. He believed the wedding vows said before God were sacred, and were meant to be kept that way.

I've sailed the world over for decades or more  
And oft times I wonder what I do it for  
I don't know the answer its pleasure and pain  
But with life to live over I'd do it again

Jack Aubrey, Captain of the _HMS Surprise_, knew no other life, and did not intend for another. He was a sailor, it was in his blood, and that's all he would ever be. As he often said, with life to spare, he'd sail over and over the world many times, for the sheer pleasure of discovery.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review... I'll give you cookies...**


End file.
